Final Fantasy X statuses
The following is a list of status effects in Final Fantasy X. List of Statuses Zombie Zombie causes the victim to be immune to instant death at the cost of taking damage from restorative items and magic. It should be noted that this death immunity is not a true immunity, but rather a raised resistance to it. While most instant death attacks will miss on a zombified character, some attacks (i.e. Fenrir's Fangs of Hell) will still deal instant death. Zombie is removed by using a Holy Water on the target. Slow A character inflicted with slow will have their turns come up less often than normal. Slow can be removed by using Dispel or a Remedy, or by using Haste on the victim. Sleep Sleep will cause the victim to be unable to act while under the duration of the ailment. Magic attacks will not awaken the target, but physical attacks will. Damage inflicted by physical and magical attacks is increased by 50% on a sleeping target. Sleep will last for a specified period of time dependent on the ability that was used to cause sleep. Silence Silence prohibits the victim's use of magic. While spells cannot be cast under silence, magic-based Overdrives (namely Lulu's Fury) will still work. Silence is removed by Echo Screen, Remedy, an Al Bhed Potion, or Esuna. Poison Poison will remove a set percentage of the victim's HP after their turn unless it is cured. While the damage dealt varies between enemies, player characters will have 25% of their max HP removed while under poison. This makes it much more deadly than in previous games. Poison can be cured by using an Antidote, Remedy, Al Bhed Potion, or Esuna. Petrification A petrified unit will be unable to act until the status is cured. If all characters in the party are petrified or KO'd, the player will get a Game Over. Some attacks against a petrified character will shatter them, removing them from battle and allowing one less slot for a character to switch into the active party. A character that is hit with an attack that reduces their HP to 0 at the same time they are petrified will instantly shatter. When fighting underwater, any petrified unit will immediately sink to the bottom and shatter. Unlike KO, a character's hidden CT gauge is not reset. Any status effects that were on the victim before being petrified will be removed. Petrification can be removed by using a Soft, Remedy, Al Bhed Potion, or Esuna. KO The victim is knocked unconscious cannot act. This status occurs when a character's HP is reduced to 0. If everyone in the party is KO'd or petrified, it will trigger a Game Over. KO can be removed by using a Phoenix Down or Mega Phoenix, or the spells Life or Full-Life. Using Auto-Life will automatically revive a KO'd character when their HP is reduced to 0. Doom Doom is a status that starts a countdown over the victim's head. After each turn they take, the counter will decrease by 1 until it hits 0, when the target will be inflicted with instant death. While the number of turns needed varies for enemies, all party members will have 5 turns before instant death. There is no way to remove Doom; either the party member dies, is immune to the effect, or is removed from battle before the counter hits 0. Darkness Darkness overrides the character's Accuracy and Evasion stats and will reduce the probability of attacks and skills hitting the target to 10%. This status can be removed by Eye Drops, Remedy, or Esuna. It's worth nothing that any character with a Luck stat that is more than 90 points above the target will be unaffected by this status, as their Luck will cause them to continually land critical hits, which will not miss. Curse Curse will prohibit the victim from using Overdrives, and their Overdrive gauge will not charge. This is one of the two status ailments that aeons are susceptible to, aside from Delay. Curse can be removed by Dispel or a Holy Water. Confuse When a character is confused, the player will lose control of them and they will attack allies at random. No skills or items will be used, only a physical attack. Confusion can be removed by attacking the victim or using a Remedy or Esuna. Berserk Berserk will cause the player to lose control of the afflicted character and they will attack random enemy targets with physical attacks for heightened damage. Berserk can be removed by a Remedy or Esuna. Haste Haste speeds up a character's turn count, allowing them to have more turns in battle. This status can be removed by Dispel or using Slow on the target. Delay Any action that causes delay on a target will push back their next turn by a certain amount. The player can use this through Delay Attack and Delay Buster. This is one of two status ailments that Aeons are not immune to, the first being Curse. Regen Regen is a status that restores a small amount of HP at the start of a turn from any unit in battle, and lasts until the unit takes its tenth turn after receiving the status. The amount of HP restored is between 100 and a tenth of the unit's maximum HP, and it can potentially break the upper damage limit of 99,999 when bestowed on enemies who have over a million HP. Regen can be removed by using Dispel or waiting for the unit to take ten turns after gaining the effect. NulBlaze NulBlaze nullifies one Fire attack or spell done to the target. After the effect wears off, the status must be reapplied to take effect again. NulFrost NulFrost nullifies one Ice attack or spell done to the target. After the effect wears off, the status must be reapplied to take effect again. NulShock NulShock nullifies one Lightning attack or spell done to the target. After the effect wears off, the status must be reapplied to take effect again. NulTide NulTide nullifies one Water attack or spell done to the target. After the effect wears off, the status must be reapplied to take effect again. HP Critical HP Critical is a status that affects a character when they are under 50% of their maximum HP. Their HP digits will turn yellow and the character will start to slouch in fatigue, taking an even more exhausted stance when they are under 25% of their HP. Below 50% of their max HP, SOS abilities on armor will activate. The strength of some Celestial Weapons is determined by the remaining HP of the wielder. The Overdrive Mode Daredevil will charge the Overdrive gauge every time the character takes a turn while in this status. HP Critical can be removed by any kind of restorative action that brings the target's current HP above 50% of their max HP. Critical Critical is a status that tells whether or not an attack can do Critical Attack damage. Reflect A reflected character will be protected from most magic spells, as they will bounce back toward the user if targeted with a spell. If the unit uses a spell on their own reflect barrier, it will bounce off and target a random enemy unit. This status can be removed with Dispel. Shell Shell will reduce the damage taken from magical attacks by 50%. This status can be removed by Dispel. Protect Protect will reduce the damage taken from physical attacks by 50%. This status can be removed by Dispel. Auto-Life If a character is bestowed with Auto-Life, they will be automatically revived from KO when their HP reaches 0. The target will be revived with 25% of their max HP and the status will wear off. However, it is possible to reapply it to effectively never be KO'd. This status can be removed by Dispel, though there are some enemy abilities such as Dark Yojimbo's Zanmato that will override Auto-Life and cause a Game Over if the party is KO'd by them. Defend A character will automatically gain the Defend status from the Defend ability, this will make them take haft the damage from physical attacks. Guard Guard status is granted by the Guard ability, the user in Guard status will intercept any physical attacks on the other two party members, regardless of the current health. This status will remain in effect until the user's next turn. Provoke Provoke status is granted by the Provoke ability. It forces the enemy to attack only the character who used it. Successfully provoking an enemy will also remove the Berserk status. Sentinel The Sentinel status is an improved version of the Guard status. The user will take a defensive stance and and halves physical damage. Distill Power Enemies that have the Distill Power status on them will drop Power Sphere(s) once they are defeated. The status doesn't stack, inflicting a different Distill status will remove the current status. The status can be inflicted by the Extract Power ability. Distill Mana Enemies that have the Distill Mana status on them will drop Mana Sphere(s) once they are defeated. The status doesn't stack, inflicting a different Distill status will remove the current status. The status can be inflicted by the Extract Mana ability. Distill Speed Enemies that have the Distill Speed status on them will drop Speed Sphere(s) once they are defeated. The status doesn't stack, inflicting a different Distill status will remove the current status. The status can be inflicted by the Extract Speed ability. Distill Ability Enemies that have the Distill Ability status on them will drop Ability Sphere(s) once they are defeated. The status doesn't stack, inflicting a different Distill status will remove the current status. The status can be inflicted by the Extract Ability ability. Threaten The Threaten status freezes an enemy in time, it will lasts until the user's next turn. Power Break Power Break lowers the opponent's strength. Magic Break Magic Break lowers the opponent's Magic. Armor Break Armor Break lowers the physical defense and nullifies Armored status. Mental Break Mental Break lowers the enemy's magic defense. Armored A status exclusive to monsters, the ability Armor Break nullifies the Armored status. Gallery Category:Status Effect Lists Category:Final Fantasy X